


Eu posso explicar

by Nathymaki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexuality, Boys Kissing, Drarry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Post-War, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathymaki/pseuds/Nathymaki
Summary: Harry Potter, seu último ano em Hogwarts e a queda gigantesca que ele tem por Draco Malfoy e jura poder explicar!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 15





	1. Harry, a partida perdida e o assunto que ele não consegue parar de pensar

**Author's Note:**

> Oláááá!  
> Estamos aqui com mais uma Drarry inspirada em um desenho perfeito que eu usei de capa feito pela Kay! Artista essa que arrasa muito, senhora e senhores, deem uma conferida nos trabalhos dela, garanto que são maravilhosos!  
> Link da página do face dela: https://www.facebook.com/KapaneLuyeShu  
> A história vai ser curtinha, com apenas 3 capítulos, mas espero que gostem! <3

Alguém uma vez havia dito que nós somos feitos de memórias. Que cada coisa vista, cada experiência acumulada, contribui com um pedacinho para nos tornar o que somos hoje. Harry não podia deixar de concordar com isso. E, embora, certas coisas acabassem se perdendo nos recônditos da mente com o passar do tempo, algumas permaneciam ali, gravadas a fogo na superfície, sempre ao alcance para serem recordadas.

Haviam determinados momentos que ele jamais poderia esquecer: o som das vozes dos pais lhe falando – ainda que fossem meros ecos, o momento que descobrira ser bruxo, a paisagem verdejante vista pela janela e a sensação de estar a bordo do Expresso de Hogwarts indo em direção a escola e deixando os tios para trás, o abraço dos amigos depois que todas as batalhas haviam terminado e a sensação de que agora tudo ficaria bem novamente. Haviam as memórias ruins também, ele apenas tentava não focar muito nelas de modo a não lhes dar poder demais sobre as coisas boas que tinha conquistado. No entanto, ele também não queria esquecê-las, apagar as lembranças ruins seria como apagar todo o sofrimento passado, seu e daqueles por quem e com quem havia lutado, além de todo o aprendizado adquirido no caminho. Seria como perder uma parte importante de si mesmo, ainda que o buraco que esta deixasse significasse um alívio no peso constante em suas costas.

Era isso que lhe passava pela mente ao pisar novamente no campo de Quadribol e sentir a comichão no estômago que só uma partida poderia trazer. As arquibancadas estavam lotadas, toda a escola presente, gritando em altas vozes e comemorando. Eles mereciam isso após tanta tragédia e Harry ficava feliz por aquele barulho entusiasmado que penetrava por seus poros, alimentando sua própria excitação. Era o som da vida, o ruído exaltado daqueles que estavam seguindo em frente.

O time da Sonserina se aproximou, Draco a frente deles com a mão estendida para o aperto que Madame Hooch sempre os obrigava. Harry reparou que o rosto do garoto havia perdido aquele ar de malícia superior, os ângulos mais suaves que antes e os olhos claros decididamente brilhavam com emoções ocultas. Apertaram as mãos e ele sentiu que parte da rivalidade que nutriam, aquele que os machucava e os forçava a lutar e se ferirem, havia se dissolvido em algo mais saudável.

Observou-o voltar para a extremidade do campo e passar a perna por sua vassoura, os joelhos se flexionando com a tensão iminente de uma decolagem. O encarou sem entender muito bem o porquê de seus olhos se recusarem a se desviar e bem, nossa! Agora podia acrescentar mais uma coisa a lista das boas memórias: a forma que a bunda de Draco marcava em seu uniforme de Quadribol. Por Merlin, talvez ele houvesse posto algum feitiço nela, pois agora que havia notado, Harry não conseguia tirar os olhos.

O apito que iniciava a partida soou e o grifinório perdeu o instante exato da decolagem por sua distração, dando um impulso forte um segundo após os demais. Sacudiu a cabeça e deixou-se levar pela sensação de desprendimento e liberdade total que era estar de volta ao ar. Uma voz sonhadora ecoava da cabine de narração e Harry riu ao reconhecer os cabelos loiros de Luna e a expressão de quem havia cometido um erro no rosto da Professora McGonagall. Ele jogou a cabeça para o alto e deu alguns _loopings_ para extravasar parte da emoção, sentindo-se, enfim, em casa novamente.

Os artilheiros atiravam a bola entre si com uma agilidade inigualável, fazendo Harry sentir uma pontada aguda de orgulho pelo quão boa sua equipe havia se tornado. Ele desviou de um balaço e impeliu a Firebolt para o alto, planando sobre o campo em busca de algum sinal do pomo. Do outro lado, pelo canto do olho, viu Malfoy imitar o seu movimento acrescentando um giro rápido e desnecessário para não colidir com um dos artilheiros da Sonserina que seguia em direção aos aros. Mesmo aquela distância, reconheceu o sorriso dele erguido em desafio. Se era assim, então ele precisava dar uma resposta à altura, não é mesmo?

Com as mãos bem firmes ao redor do cabo da vassoura, Harry entrou em um mergulho vertical, fingindo uma expressão de intensa concentração como se houvesse avistado o pomo. Seus ouvidos apitavam com a velocidade e ele sentiu que o outro o seguia. Eles emparelharam. Os olhos do Malfoy brilharam como poças de prata derretida e sua expressão lhe dizia que ele não o permitiria ganhar. Harry aceitou o desafio e o abraçou com a mesma intensidade que dedicava a tudo. Ambos os sonhadores saíram do mergulho a apenas alguns metros do chão, a ponta de suas botas raspando na grama, enquanto a enquanto os espectadores aplaudiam a manobra furiosamente.

— É tudo o que você tem, Potter? — Malfoy atirou, não resistindo ao impulso de provocá-lo.

— Só estou começando, Malfoy — Harry retucou sorrindo de forma ampla.

Eles se perseguiram por entre os demais jogadores, caçando o pomo e competindo entre si, dançando pelos céus em giros fluídos e cambalhotas, exibindo-se para a multidão e um para o outro. Havia risos agora e era tudo deliciosamente tão diferente de qualquer outro jogo de Quadribol que Harry já havia participado. Ele estava tonto de felicidade, o peso que pressionava seu peito constantemente esquecido no chão bem distante de onde ele se encontrava, envolvido na energia efusiva da partida e no maldito sorriso que parecia estar grudado no rosto do Malfoy. 

Meia hora havia se passado e o placar se encontrava agora 140 a 160 para a Grifinória. Harry sentiu a ânsia em seus dedos e apertou os olhos com mais afinco em busca de qualquer vislumbre daquele já conhecido brilho dourado. Seguindo-o lado a lado, Malfoy parecia sentir sua ansiedade. Então ele o viu, rodeando um dos aros da Sonserina, bem acima da cabeça do goleiro que o defendia. Acelerou. Draco não perdeu um instante e o seguiu com rapidez. Logo ambos estavam colados, ombros contra ombros, os joelhos se batendo e os braços esticados em uma competição acirrada. Os torcedores prenderam o fôlego vendo-os disparar para o alto, sendo impossível saber quem liderava a investida dada a proximidade que eles mantinham.

Então, nos últimos segundos, aqueles instantes cruciais, os olhos verdes encontraram os dele e Harry constatou a satisfação pura e simples em fazer algo que se gosta e ser bom nisso no rosto dele. Ele sentiu novamente aquela queimação borbulhante em seu estômago com a proximidade, a respiração já ofegante saindo por entre seus dentes cerrados, o calor afluindo ao rosto, e hesitou brevemente, a mão vacilando em seu agarre. Era tarde demais. O estrago já havia sido feito. Assistiu como se em câmera lenta o Malfoy se esticar um palmo além de sua própria mão e seus dedos se fecharem ao redor da bolinha dourada cujas asas cessaram seu bater.

Os gritos ecoaram em seus ouvidos, ensurdecendo-o, enquanto a torcida verde e prata invadia o campo. Harry assistiu o sonserino pousar exultante, o punho erguido no alto, e a multidão inteira convergir para ele, braços surgindo de todos os lugares para felicitá-lo, a explosão de risadas em comemoração ao resultado de ver a Grifinória enfim derrotada.

Harry voou até onde o restante de seu time se reunia e os companheiros de time o cercaram, suas expressões variando de perplexidade a espanto. Rony bateu em seu ombro com a mão firme e travou seu olhar no do amigo, o qual ainda observava Draco sair do campo ainda sendo carregado nos ombros por seus colegas, tentando chamar sua atenção.

— O que houve, Harry? – ele perguntou. — Você nunca perdeu um pomo!

Desviando do olhar astuto de Gina, Harry deixou escapar uma risada sem graça e retrucou sem muito entusiasmo:

— Bom, tudo tem uma primeira vez, não é?

ᴓ

O tempo livre entre as aulas se anunciava chuvoso. Grossas gotas colidiam contra a vidraça, enchendo o ambiente com o ruído incessante e gostoso que apenas um dia de chuva podia propiciar.

— Ele está olhando para o nada de novo. Devemos ficar preocupadas? – Gina comentou, coçando o nariz com a pena enquanto riscava frases em seu trabalho de Transfiguração.

— Não sei, ele ainda não está suspirando, então ainda deve estar em um nível curável. – Hermione fechou o livro e olhou para o amigo com uma expressão preocupada.

— Devem ser os zonzóbulos – Luna comentou com sua voz sonhadora. — Sempre soube que o Harry tinha uma disposição maior para ser incomodado por eles.

— Eu posso ouvir vocês, sabiam? – O garoto revirou os olhos e os desviou do ponto da janela onde fitava os jardins borrados com o cair da água.

— Isso ainda é pela partida de sábado? Ah, Harry, você sabe que não se pode ganhar todas.

— Bom, mas perder daquele jeito e logo para o Malfoy, ele deve estar mal por isso, Hermione. Foi bem feio mesmo.

— Gina!

— O quê? Eu disse algo errado? Harry concorda, não é?

O garoto mordeu os lábios e não respondeu. Não contara a ninguém o porquê de ter perdido o pomo e muito menos a razão para andar tão distraído ultimamente. As noites em claro com os pensamentos rodando em voltas intermináveis em sua mente cobravam seu preço, andava tão cansado durante as aulas que recebera até mesmo dever de casa complementar. Hermione não parava de cercá-lo, certa de que os acontecimentos do ano anterior eram a causa para tanto, oferecendo-se para conversas longas e reflexivas sobre sentimentos.

Harry estava grato pela preocupação dela. Era sempre um sentimento quente e acolhedor saber que seus amigos estariam ao seu lado para o que precisasse. No entanto, ele não queria conversar sobre isso. Não queria conversar sobre nada. Não certamente sobre a culpa que ainda carregava, os rostos daqueles que haviam partido em sua mente a lhe assolar os sonhos, e definitivamente não sobre a sensação sempre presente a embrulhar seu estômago toda vez que via o Malfoy pelos corredores.

— Isso não tem a ver com Quadribol — Luna quebrou o silêncio, falando tranquilamente enquanto trançava uma das mechas do cabelo loiro. — Ele gosta do Draco.

— Eu o quê?! — Ele se engasgou, pulando do banco para o corredor em um átimo de segundo. — Você só pode estar ficando louca, eu _não_ gosto do Malfoy!

Três pares de olhos descrentes o encararam de volta. Até mesmo Luna o olhava de modo incrédulo! E por falar no diabo... Malfoy escolheu esse exato momento para atravessar o pátio, as roupas uma bagunça charmosa e a varinha erguida em um guarda-chuva protetor enquanto a outra mão segurava com firmeza seus livros. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram no caminho e Harry sentiu como se o olhar do outro queimasse, mas não ousou desviar o seu, sabendo que ele encararia aquilo como uma vitória, não importando o quanto a ponta de suas orelhas queimassem ou o quanto ele parecesse bonito naquela paisagem chuvosa, suas cores se destacando em meio ao cinza, a pele pálida tomando um certo brilho, os fios claros caindo de forma ordenada sobre a testa e as sobrancelhas erguidas, nem mesmo que os lábios dele parecessem macios e Harry tivesse uma compulsão estranha de tocá-los para comprovar se tal fato correspondia a realidade. Não mesmo! Ele não o faria.

O momento passou, assim como o sonserino que adentrou o castelo e tomou o caminho de volta para as masmorras, e o grupo ali reunido tornou a encarar Harry com expressões variadas de acusação e até mesmo exasperação.

— O quê? Não! Eu não gosto dele! Eu o detesto, vocês sabem disso! Sempre andando por aí com aquele cabelo perfeitamente arrumado e o maldito sorriso torto de desprezo...

— Continue assim e uma hora você se convence. — Hermione riu, parecendo muito mais relaxada do que estava em dias.

— Ah, Harry, é exatamente por isso que eu precisei passar 6 anos tentando chamar sua atenção até você finalmente perceber. — Gina suspirou, resignada. — Só pense nisso, tudo bem? E por tudo que é mais sagrado, pare de ficar secando ele nas partidas. É nosso último ano, não podemos deixar a Sonserina levar a taça.

ᴓ

Por mais que fosse a última coisa que desejasse, Harry pensou.

Pensou muito no assunto toda vez que avistava o Malfoy pelos corredores, ou interceptava seus olhares enigmáticos lançados através das mesas do Salão Principal, e mesmo por entre a sensação peculiar em seu estômago ao avistá-lo treinando com a equipe durante os fins de semana. Aquela partida fora a culpada e agora Harry não conseguia mais parar de pensar na hipótese levantada pelas garotas.

E quanto mais pensava, mais ridícula a ideia lhe parecia.

Enquanto Rony enchia o dormitório vazio com seus roncos e a neve se grudava gentilmente em uma camada branca na janela anunciando a proximidade do Natal, ele andava de um lado para o outro, os pés no chão frio levando arrepios por sua coluna, o mapa do maroto aberto em sua cama e a varinha acesa largada ao lado dele, iluminando o nome do Malfoy que provavelmente descansava em seu próprio dormitório sem noção alguma de que em outra parte do castelo alguém o encarava com tanta intensidade que chegava a ser uma surpresa ele não pegar fogo.

Seu relógio marcava três horas da manhã e ele sabia que de modo algum conseguiria pegar no sono. Dali a alguns dias ele e os amigos partiriam para A Toca no que seria seu primeiro Natal juntos desde que haviam começado a namorar. A Sra. Weasley se encontrava um poço de entusiasmo, alegando que sempre soubera e mal podia esperar para rever Hermione. Enquanto isso, Harry ainda fitava o quadro sem ideia alguma do que fazer no momento. Ele precisava conversar com alguém, alguém que o ajudasse a entender a bagunça que havia se tornado seus pensamentos.

Falhando em sua tentativa de acordar Rony, ele puxou um pedaço de pergaminho da montanha acumulada no chão e rabiscou rapidamente um bilhete, assobiando baixinho para a coruja do amigo que apenas o observava com seus grandes olhos empoleirada no dossel da cama dele. Com um piado baixo, Pichitinho pousou em seu braço estendido, as asas farfalhando de animação por ter um trabalho a fazer, enquanto Harry tentava seu melhor para prender o pergaminho em sua perna. Tarefa cumprida, ele a levou até a janela, acariciando seu dorso e as penas cinzentas, sussurrando baixinho:

— Entregue isso para a Hermione, por favor. E não pare de bicar até ela acordar.

A coruja minúscula se lançou pela janela e Harry a observou contornar a torre em direção ao dormitório das meninas, sentindo um aperto no peito ao lembrar de Edwiges e suas penas brancas como a neve que se acumulava nos jardins da propriedade, cortando o céu com suas asas velozes, bicando seu dedo com carinho e sendo a única companhia que tinha ao ficar preso na casa dos tios. Seus devaneios o levaram de volta aquela noite, o ruído da moto e o frio entre as nuvens pesadas cortadas pelas luzes verdes daqueles que os perseguiam. Ele só percebeu que estava tremendo quando sentiu a pontada de dor irradiar de sua mão apoiada no parapeito que logo se mostrou ser Pichí retornando de sua tarefa e bicando-lhe por petiscos como recompensa.

Ele a alimentava quando a porta se abriu de uma vez, revelando uma esbaforida Hermione de olhos pesados e varinha em punho como se buscasse alguma ameaça em potencial. Ela parou ao vê-lo acordado, o pijama revirado e a cama uma confusão de papéis, enquanto o restante do quarto permanecia em um silêncio tranquilo. Seus olhos foram para a cama de Rony conferindo que ele estava bem e então retornaram ao amigo em evidente confusão.

— Harry o quê…? — ela perguntou, grogue.

— Hermione, eu preciso da sua ajuda — ele pediu fervorosamente, os olhos muito arregalados enquanto caminhava até ela, tomava sua mão e a puxava para se sentar em sua cama.

— O que houve? Você está bem?

— Não e não faz sentido. — Ela o assistiu passar os dedos pelo cabelo com frustração, deixando os fios já desordenados ainda mais bagunçados. Os óculos tinham manchas de tantas as vezes que ele os havia impedido de escorregar e se espatifarem no chão. Havia algo de febril no modo como ele se movimentava e as olheiras marcavam a pele sob os olhos indicando que provavelmente ele não havia dormido um minuto sequer durante a noite.

— Eu… mas o que é isso? — Piscando para tentar afastar a nuvem de sono que nublava sua mente, ela encarou o quadro que flutuava a vários centímetros do chão, repleto de linhas vermelhas interligadas, recortes antigos do Profeta Diário e folhas e mais folhas de anotações feitas em uma caligrafia apressada que ela reconheceu ser do amigo. — Aquilo... — ela estreitou os olhos para enxergar melhor na penumbra que tomava o quarto — aquilo é uma foto do Malfoy?

— O quê? Ah, sim, é. Ou melhor, não! Eu posso explicar! — Ele bateu os dedos no quadro, uma expressão alucinada tomando sua face.

— E eu adoraria ouvir. — A amiga ergueu uma sobrancelha, tentando espantar o cansaço e parecer muitíssimo interessada no que com certeza seria uma explicação longa e curiosa.

— Não é o que parece…

— Jura? Porque para mim parece que você reacendeu a obsessão que nutria pelo Malfoy em nosso sexto ano, e ela voltou ainda pior!

— Eu só estou tentando entender. — Ele lamentou e torceu as mãos, olhando para a garota de modo tão perdido que a fez soltar o ar com força e aceitar que não voltaria a dormir tão cedo.

— Vem cá — chamou, afastando o mapa e a varinha dele, puxando-o para sentar ao seu lado na cama. — Agora me conte o que exatamente está acontecendo e por que está agindo como um maluco.

Harry olhou uma última vez para o quadro que flutuava diante deles e baixou os olhos verdes para o chão, sem coragem de encarar a amiga enquanto confessava o que vinha lhe tirando o sono nas últimas noites.

— Eu andei pensando no que você e as meninas disseram no outro dia, sobre eu e o Malfoy…

Hermione suspirou ao entender o mal que assolava o seu amigo e quase sentiu vontade de rir. Ele o acordara no meio da noite por causa de uma crise de sexualidade e ainda não tinha noção disso.

— Então você finalmente admite que gosta do Malfoy? Porque se ainda estiver com dúvidas isso tudo serve como um bom incentivo. — Ela apontou para a foto do sonserino presa ao quadro com fita adesiva.

— É isso que não faz sentido, Hermione! Eu gostava da Gina e antes disso gostei da Cho...

— E agora gosta do Draco. — Hermione tossiu, tentando disfarçar o que diria a seguir. — E ouso dizer até mesmo do Cedrico em algum momento.

— O quê?!

A garota gemeu, esfregando os olhos. Era tarde demais para terem essa conversa. Ou talvez fosse cedo demais. Ela não sabia ao certo.

— Harry, isso não é o fim do mundo. Só significa que você sente atração por garotos e garotas. Se chama bissexualidade, sabe? E é algo completamente normal. Não há com o que se preocupar.

— Mas como? Como isso pôde acontecer?

— Bom, tirando o fato de que vocês ficam flertando para cima e para baixo o tempo inteiro, eu só posso imaginar que não é algo recente. Mas, ah, Harry, não podemos controlar por quem nos apaixonamos. — O olhar dela recaiu na figura adormecida de Rony ainda roncando tranquilamente adormecido com carinho e também um pouco de dor. Ele sabia o quanto havia sido difícil para ela fingir seus sentimentos enquanto o assistia se envolver com outra, e mesmo no período em que ele havia partido. — Tudo o que podemos fazer é escolher como lidar com isso.

Harry nada disse, os olhos postos em um ponto distante enquanto pesava as palavras dela.

— O que você acha que devo fazer?

Ela sorriu carinhosamente, aproximando-se para passar o braço por suas costas e encostar a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Sabe que eu não posso escolher por você.

Eles permaneceram em um silêncio agradável, a garota concedendo o tempo que ele necessitava para aceitar as circunstâncias recém-descobertas e ponderar o que faria a seguir. Conhecendo o amigo como conhecia, algo muito irresponsável e potencialmente perigoso estava a caminho.

— Bissexualidade, huh?

Ele não parecia tão estranho a ideia. Talvez pelo modo como Hermione havia exposto os fatos, trazendo para fora aquilo que sempre havia estado escondido em seu interior, abafado por entre as camadas de medo e incerteza, pelo destino iminente e a paz que nunca parecia ter para analisar mais fundo esses sentimentos.

Ele pensou no cabelo de Gina e como ele era macio entre seus dedos, no rosto de Cedrico e como gostava da forma que seus ombros se moviam, no sorriso de Cho que lhe causava um tremor no estômago e então nos olhos de Draco, no ângulo de suas sobrancelhas e nas linhas angulosas de seu rosto, e em como todas essas coisas influenciavam diretamente seus batimentos e a sensação vertiginosa de estar próximo demais do Sol.

Ela o cutucou, divertida.

— Eu sempre soube.

— Então, o que vai fazer?

Ele bateu gentilmente em sua mão, os olhos verdes mais suaves do que estavam minutos atrás.

— Eu ainda não sei, mas vou descobrir.


	2. Harry, a insônia e a Torre de Astronomia

Em algum ponto da sua vida, Harry esperava conseguir dormir mais do que algumas poucas horas por noite. Quando não era assolado por pesadelos e lembranças nada agradáveis, ele rolava na cama pensando nos detalhes do rosto do Malfoy, em como seu corpo parecera quente contra o seu durante a disputa acirrada pelo pomo, no modo em que seu rosto se transformava quando ele sorria e deixava transparecer genuína alegria. Ele revia gestos e palavras trocadas, as disputas silenciosas de olhares e o fato de sua atenção sempre ser atraída para ele ao adentrar alguma sala.

Era verdade que por mais que assim desejasse, as coisas não eram tão simples. Ainda havia algo entre os dois, pairando sobre eles desde o momento em que o havia salvo do fogo na Sala Precisa e os julgamentos que haviam sucedido o fim da batalha de Hogwarts. Harry lembrava muito bem do desejo de apenas dormir e fugir da necessidade de recontar inúmeras vezes os acontecimentos, além de assistir às audiências dos demais envolvidos. Foram dias exaustivos e ele quase nunca tinha energia após aguentar horas e horas sentado naquela sala opressora e cheia de olhos julgadores.

A memória do dia em que os Malfoys haviam sido chamados hora ou outra retornava a sua memória, a expressão de medo no rosto deles que nem mesmo as camadas de indiferença construídas ao longo dos anos conseguiam abafar, enquanto eles eram interrogados sem interrupções. Harry expôs sua versão em defesa de Narcisa e Draco, por mais que todos os vissem como rivais inconciliáveis e que não nutriam nenhuma ponta sequer de afeição (ao menos aos olhos daqueles que observavam de fora), a verdade era uma coisa que Harry não podia ignorar. A sentença, quando veio, fora mais branda dado o fato que eles não haviam cometido crimes muito graves, mas ainda assim dura: pagamento de uma enorme indenização que quase zeraria os cofres dos Malfoys, movimentos vigiados, uso restrito da varinha a qual seria marcada com um feitiço de rastreio e identificação, impedidos de sair do país e de entrar em contato com velhos conhecidos. Ao menos, Harry pensou com uma sensação amarga no fundo da boca, eles poderiam recomeçar suas vidas agora.

O resto ele descobrira por meio de notícias anunciadas no Profeta Diário: como Narcisa havia se separado de Lucius, que acabara condenado à prisão em Azkaban, e levado Draco para morar com ela em lugar tranquilo e longe de olhares curiosos e sussurros depreciativos. O distanciamento do pai e de sua influência havia lhe feito bem. Harry notara isso ao encontrá-lo no Expresso de Hogwarts em 1 de setembro que ele parecia bem. A pele havia perdido o tom pálido doentio e se encontrava mais corada, ele também não parecia tão magro, seu rosto mais cheio e vivo que estivera nos últimos dois anos. Porém, podia enxergar em seus olhos, oculto sob as camadas de humor sarcástico e arrogância fingida, que os horrores passados não o haviam abandonado completamente. Ainda existia uma parte dele que sofria com as consequências de seus atos, e, assim como Harry também o sabia, era um fardo pesado para se lidar sozinho.

Não adiantava, ele sabia. Não havia a menor chance dele dormir aquela noite. Seu corpo estava repleto de uma energia zonza e sem direção que ele precisava gastar se não quisesse acabar rondando o dormitório como um fantasma e correr o risco de assustar outro calouro novamente. Decidindo que precisava de um pouco de ar fresco para esfriar a cabeça, ele apanhou a varinha e a velha capa de invisibilidade de seu pai, enfiou os pés nas pantufas fofas que havia ganhado de aniversário e saiu do dormitório. No Salão Comunal, as chamas da lareira queimavam de modo fraco exaurindo as últimas pontas secas do restante de madeira, aguardando que algum elfo doméstico viesse e as alimentasse.

Harry enrolou a capa sobre si e atravessou o buraco do retrato, ouvindo uma exclamação baixa da Mulher Gorda ao sentir seu quadro girar para permitir sua passagem. Ele partiu rapidamente, antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma pergunta, ou mesmo chamar alguém, e atravessou os corredores gélidos, quase arrependido de sua decisão. O castelo estava silencioso, cortado apenas pelo murmurar suave dos fantasmas e o ocasional ronco dos quadros que dormiam.

Em determinado ponto do seu caminho, avistou dois olhos brilhando com malícia na escuridão que logo se mostraram pertencer a Madame Nor-r-ra. E se ela se encontrava ali, Filch não podia estar muito longe. Harry sentiu os olhos afiados o seguindo e teve novamente aquela sensação de que ela podia senti-lo ali mesmo sob a capa. Apressou os passos e subiu a longa escadaria que levava até a Torre de Astronomia. Ele sabia pelos sussurros de seus colegas que se tratava de um ponto de encontro recorrente entre aqueles que buscavam um pouco mais de privacidade. Não era o seu caso, no entanto, ele não podia explicar a estranha compulsão que sentia em seu âmago e lhe instigava a prosseguir.

Foi somente quando chegou ao topo da escada que ele entendeu. Pois ali, sentado no parapeito da ampla janela, se encontrava Draco Malfoy. Harry paralisou no mesmo lugar, a capa escorregando de seu corpo e formando um montinho aos seus pés. Seu coração saltou no peito e algo em seu estômago deu voltas, vinha evitando o outro sistematicamente depois de sua “descoberta” e por quê? Para tudo acabar com os dois sozinhos em uma torre com nada além da companhia um do outro e do vento frio que o inverno trazia. Harry tremeu em suas pantufas fofas, um estremecer que não tinha relação alguma com o frio.

— É um pouco tarde para você estar aqui, Potter. — A voz dele o atingiu, serena como nunca havia sido. As pernas pendiam para fora da janela, balançando-se pela beirada em um ritmo lento. A parte inferior do seu rosto estava oculta pelo cachecol da sonserina, deixando de fora as maçãs altas e as pontas avermelhadas de suas orelhas.

— Eu poderia dizer o mesmo, Malfoy.

Harry conferiu o horário no relógio e constatou que ainda tinha tempo de sobra até o amanhecer. Ergueu os olhos e se acomodou ao lado de Draco, sabendo que quanto mais tempo hesitasse, mais o outro saberia o quanto ele estava desconfortável. Bom, era como aquele ditado dizia: se não pode evitá-lo, junte-se a ele. O calor do corpo dele emanou para o seu como uma criatura viva. Deixou que todo o ar saísse dos pulmões em uma tentativa de aplacar as palavras que as garotas haviam dito ainda naquela tarde, o que ele mesmo havia descoberto e aceitado sobre si e fitou o céu esperando que seus pensamentos tomassem outra direção. Para sua alegria, eles obedeceram. Para sua infelicidade, o assunto escolhido não era tão agradável.

— Foi aqui que aconteceu. – As palavras saíram sem que ele pudesse contê-las.

Esse era o problema dos pensamentos noturnos invasivos: eles não sabiam quando se manter em silêncio. Harry lembrava bem daquele dia: da paralisia que tomara seu corpo e o tornava um mero expectador, das provocações e risadas, do medo e das mãos trêmulas de Draco e, por fim, do corpo a cair graciosamente pela janela.

Sentiu-o se retrair ao seu lado, o corpo tensionando e os dedos se fechando sob a pedra fria. Culpa caiu em seu estômago. Ali estava, as memórias ruins tomando a frente e aproveitando-se de suas rachaduras para escapar e continuar machucando. Não apenas ele próprio, mas Draco também. Ele era tão idiota.

— Sinto muito, falei sem pensar. Não é um momento muito agradável para você também.

— Está tudo bem. — Uma mentira como o garoto sabia. Ele também contava várias dessas quando desejava escapar da preocupação dos amigos. — Ele era o seu mentor, afinal. E eu não sou mais aquela pessoa de antes.

— Eu sei — comentou baixinho, entrelaçando os dedos e os esfregando para afastar o frio. Sua respiração condensava no ar e ele se forçou a desviar os olhos do perfil suave do Malfoy. — Posso ver isso.

Por alguns instantes eles apenas fitaram os jardins silenciosos que se derramavam até onde a vista alcançava. O Lago Negro tinha uma crosta de gelo que refletia a Lua suspensa no céu. Harry lutava com as palavras, tentando achar algo que parecesse adequado. Draco percebendo a dificuldade estampada na cara do outro, escondeu o sorriso divertido nas dobras do cachecol e aproveitou a chance para provocá-lo um pouco.

— O que faz aqui tão tarde? Procurando companhia? — As sobrancelhas se ergueram em uma clara indicação do tom malicioso que usara.

Harry ignorou.

— Não consigo dormir.

— Jura? — retrucou com sarcasmo, permitindo a amargura tomar conta da sua voz. Harry então reparou que ele próprio possuía círculos arroxeados sob os olhos claros, provas das noites insones, soterrado em pedra e vagando por corredores vazios. Aparentemente, ele não era o único que viera até lá em cima no intento de aproveitar de algum modo as horas restantes até o amanhecer.

— Você também escuta eles em seus sonhos? Os ruídos da batalha, os gritos, a luz se apagando dos olhos daqueles que morreram?

— É por isso que você veio? Para me fazer sentir ainda pior?

Harry recuou. Não era essa sua intenção, nem mesmo sabia por que havia mencionado tais coisas quando ele sequer gostava de falar delas. E mesmo assim, havia algo em Draco, na forma silenciosa que ele se resguardava, na postura cautelosa que ele mantinha a qual reconhecia em si mesmo. Ao que parece, se livrar das cicatrizes era tão difícil quanto tentar esquecê-las.

— Eu não quis dizer isso. Nem sei por que cheguei a pensar que você podia de algum modo entender. — Harry afastou as pernas da beirada, preparando-se para ir embora. — Vou deixar você em paz.

A risada aveludada dele ecoou em seus ouvidos.

— Não sabia que era tão reflexivo, Potter. Nem tão sensível — Zombou. — Até parece que eu estou te expulsando. Pensei que os membros da Grifinória fossem mais corajosos.

Harry sorriu de lado e interpretou aquilo como um pedido para que ele ficasse. Voltando a sua posição inicial, ele fingiu não perceber o olhar de relance que sentiu sobre si ao se aproximar novamente. Ele aguardou o outro estar pronto para falar e esfregou os antebraços apenas para ter algo para fazer.

— Não vai me perguntar por que estou aqui?

Harry se surpreendeu.

— Eu deveria?

Draco suspirou.

— Me diga de novo como eu posso ter perdido para você tantas vezes?

— Porque eu sou incrivelmente talentoso? — Harry arriscou, um meio sorriso lhe tomando os lábios.

— Humor não combina com você, Potter — disse, mas os lábios finos se torceram.

— E ser taciturno não combina com você.

— Justo.

Draco observou o grifinório ao seu lado. Ele não parecia se importar com a proximidade, e mantinha uma posição semelhante à sua: joelhos recolhidos contra o peito e braços os envolvendo como se eles fossem duas crianças novamente; ao menos, seria semelhante, se não fossem aquelas aberrações cor-de-rosa que ele insistia em usar nos pés.

— _Urgh_ , elas são realmente horríveis — apontou.

— O quê? Minhas pantufas? — Ele recuou, ofendido. — Elas são ótimas! E quentes.

— Como eu disse: horríveis. É de se imaginar que depois de tanto tempo no mundo mágico você desenvolveria algum senso de estilo. Eu me atearia fogo em um lugar que ninguém pudesse ver antes de usar uma aberração dessas.

— Então é por isso que você está aqui? Para atear fogo em si mesmo? — Harry provocou, gostando de ver o canto da boca dele aparecendo por entre as dobras do cachecol repuxado com algo que o lembrava uma risada.

— Você adoraria isso, não é?

Ah, aquilo era fácil, se perder no ritmo familiar daquelas provocações, que a essa altura haviam se tornado tão costumeiras, e ouvir a risada rouca do outro terminar em um sorriso de verdadeiro divertimento o fazia relaxar. Era adentrar em um território conhecido, no qual as coisas eram mais leves e, portanto, mais simples. Draco se permitiu desfrutar da sensação por alguns instantes, do singelo sentimento de estar ao lado de alguém e rir com aquela pessoa pelo simples prazer de ouvir a própria voz.

Porém, como o sonserino bem sabia, as coisas boas duravam pouco e logo ele precisaria se afastar novamente, erguer os muros bem definidos ao seu redor e manter-se longe de Potter por mais que seu tolo coração desejasse o contrário. Ele deixou a risada escapar, não tão alegre e mais pesarosa do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele era egoísta o suficiente para desejar que aquele pequeno momento de descontração não acabasse.

— Eu estou tão cansado, Potter — disse, sem se refrear. Harry podia enxergar isso nele. Havia aquela aura ao seu redor de alguém que apenas esperava as coisas acontecerem e se deixava levar por elas ao invés de fazê-las acontecer. — É por isso que estou aqui.

— Acho que a insônia não é apenas o meu mal — o grifinório comentou e recebeu mais uma risada em troca.

— De forma alguma. — De repente, toda a atenção de Draco estava inteiramente focada em si. Era aterrador e lhe causava um arrepio na nuca sentir aqueles olhos reluzentes pousados em si de modo tão absoluto. Harry lutou contra uma virada em seu estômago e engoliu em seco, perguntando-se o que poderia ser tão sério a ponto dele o olhar daquele modo. — Diga-me, alguma vez você cansa de fingir ser perfeito o tempo todo? De ser o grande herói do Mundo Mágico e agir como tal, mesmo quando tudo o que você mais quer é se esconder e reunir os pedaços que sobraram de você sem que ninguém mais esteja presente para ver?

Harry o encarou de volta, agora muito mais desperto do que havia estado a noite toda. Refletido ali, ele viu algo que notava em si mesmo ao se olhar no espelho. O garoto que fora machucado na guerra e agora precisava seguir sozinho nesse mundo sem ideia de como consertar o que acontecera, de como consertar a si mesmo, condenado eternamente a ser apontado por aquilo que aparentava, por aquilo que era apenas uma pequena parte de quem realmente era. Sua garganta secou e ele mordeu os lábios, hesitando, antes de responder:

— Sim.

Ele o ouviu respirar fundo e notou o flexionar dos músculos em suas costas, como se um peso houvesse sido retirado. Era um Draco diferente da imagem que ele havia cultivado por tanto tempo. E Harry apreciou ser aquele que poderia ver essa mudança. Ele não achou que fosse receber uma resposta, mas ela veio ainda assim:

— Eu também.

Eles voltaram a olhar os campos, os primeiros raios de Sol se anunciando no horizonte. Naquele momento, Harry sentia-se muito mais tranquilo do que jamais estivera em muito tempo. Ele sorriu para si mesmo e pensou no que Draco havia dito no início sobre não ser mais a mesma pessoa. Ele concordava inteiramente com essa afirmação.

— Sabe de uma coisa? — sussurrou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. — Eu gosto bastante desse seu novo eu.

ᴓ

— O que você fez a noite inteira, Harry?

— Dormi? — Ele arriscou, vendo as sobrancelhas da amiga se erguerem em um claro sinal de descrença. — Como você soube? — perguntou, suspirando e desistindo de qualquer história que fosse inventar para encobrir seus atos.

— O Rony me disse que acordou de madrugada e não encontrou você na cama.

Ele lançou um olhar afiado para o amigo que apenas deu de ombros, culpado, e se concentrou em encher a boca de modo que não fosse obrigado a se meter no sermão já pré-programado de Hermione.

— Não aconteceu nada, Hermione. — Ele a cortou, antes que as primeiras palavras pudessem sair. — Ninguém me pegou.

A amiga avaliou as bolsas arroxeadas embaixo de seus olhos e suspirou pesado, fechando o livro que estava apoiado na jarra de suco de abóbora e se concentrando inteiramente nele. Ter a atenção incondicional de Hermione era bem intimidador. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, ele se sentia posto sob o olhar afiado da Professora McGonagall, do qual nada menos que a verdade pudesse ser dita. O efeito acabava sendo ainda maior, pois a garota o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber quando ele ocultava algo.

— Eu pensei que depois da outra noite as coisas fossem melhorar. — Harry fingiu não notar o olhar curioso de Rony e ignorar a queimação que se estendia por seu rosto. Ele não podia contar para ela o que havia acontecido durante a noite na Torre de Astronomia, sentia que era algo novo e frágil, particular demais para ser posto em palavras, como se assim que o fizesse a magia de todo o encontro se quebrasse e ele nunca mais voltasse a vê-lo novamente. Era ridículo, sabia, mas só por ser impossível não significava que não era verdade. — E eu sei que você – _nós –_ temos o costume de andar pelo castelo após o anoitecer, mas não é bom abusar da sorte.

Harry e Rony trocaram um olhar divertido, após tantos anos tentando, eles enfim haviam corrompido a garota ao ponto de fazê-la admitir sua longa lista de infrações escolares e _participar_ com eles de várias delas. Ela deixou uma careta escapar, sabendo muito bem do que se tratava aqueles olhares. Resignada, ela enfiou o livro embaixo do braço e se levantou da mesa, acenando para o amigo de modo a atrair novamente sua atenção.

— Partiremos para A Toca amanhã, vou preparar uma poção do sono para te ajudar a dormir hoje.

— Obrigada — ele agradeceu, mais por hábito do que por realmente desejar a poção. Uma parte sua sabia que ele não iria usá-la, não aquela noite.

ᴓ

Harry sabia que voltaria a Torre de Astronomia muito antes de concretizar esse pensamento. Ele se despediu dos amigos no Salão Comunal após o jantar e tratou de ir se deitar cedo, fingindo estar profundamente adormecido. Somente quando os roncos de Rony enchiam o dormitório foi que ele se permitiu levantar e puxar o Mapa do Maroto para ter certeza de que o Malfoy estaria na Torre aquela noite. Para seu agrado, seu desejo havia sido atendido e o nome do sonserino flutuava solitário no local.

Com o coração batendo de forma errática no peito, Harry agarrou a capa, enfiou o frasco da poção que Hermione lhe dera no bolso – agora dividido em duas porções – e calçou novamente as pantufas fofas sabendo que elas irritariam profundamente o outro, conhecimento este que lhe provocou um sorriso involuntário de apreciação. Ansioso, ele deixou a Torre da Grifinória e passou pelos corredores mal os enxergando. Fora mais fácil do que nunca andar pela escola adormecida e subir os degraus que o levavam cada vez mais para perto do rapaz.

— Eu estava me perguntando quando você ia aparecer — Draco suspirou ao avistá-lo aparecer no topo da escadaria.

Naquela noite, ele estava recostado no batente de lado, uma das pernas erguidas na qual apoiava o cotovelo e o rosto parcialmente oculto pelas dobras macias do tecido na palma da mão aberta, exatamente igual a um maldito modelo em uma sessão de fotos. Harry de repente se tornou muito mais consciente de seu pijama bagunçado e cabelos arrepiados muito além da salvação, em como seus óculos deviam deixá-lo ridículo e que provavelmente ele tinha marcas de travesseiro na cara. Empurrando tudo isso para o fundo e repetindo a si mesmo que não importava como parecia, ele disse:

— Espero não estar tomando o seu lugar especial de algum modo.

— Não é _meu_ lugar especial, mas parece estar se tornando algo do tipo para você — Potter o encarou fixamente por longos minutos que Draco teve tempo de pensar em quinze maneiras diferentes de descrever o brilho presente em seus olhos verdes. — O que está esperando? Vai ficar aí em pé a noite inteira?

Ele abriu espaço ao seu lado para que Harry pudesse sentar. Um convite e a afirmação de que ele não desejava que o outro fossem embora. Por algum motivo a presença dele ali o acalmava. De algum modo, Draco sabia que não tinha que temer julgamentos por parte dele. Ali, ao seu lado, não havia a necessidade de fingir.

Harry tremeu. Ele havia pego um robe felpudo dessa vez, mas de nada adiantara para espantar o frio cortante que se infiltrava por sua pele. Draco sentiu os tremores devido à proximidade que se encontravam, seus ombros se encostando ocasionalmente e enviando pequenas faíscas por seu braço. A noite e o ambiente isolado tornava tudo ainda mais nítido. Ele podia ver os cílios escuros dele tremularem, seu lábio inferior preso entre os dentes, a bagunça desordenada que eram os cabelos revoltosos dele caindo em ondas por cima das orelhas e formando cachos na nuca como se ele houvesse saído do banho e não se importado em parar para secá-los. Seus olhos se reviraram ao notar que ele não faria nada para combater o frio e tratou de puxar o próprio cachecol, trabalhando para enrolá-lo ao redor dos dois.

— Francamente, Potter, você nunca aprende? Não sabe que está fazendo algo perto de 4º aqui fora?

Sentiu-o paralisar assim que seus dedos o tocaram e tentou não se importar com aquilo. A respiração dele formava nuvens diante o seu rosto e os cachos faziam cócegas em sua bochecha enquanto o Malfoy se inclinava mais para disfarçar o leve tremor que atingiu suas mãos ao tentar finalizar o nó entre eles.

— E você está sendo gentil. — Harry alfinetou. —Talvez devesse estar na Lufa-Lufa.

Ambos agora estavam muito mais próximos do que pretendiam, os joelhos se tocavam e o corpos estavam pressionados de modo firme. Draco se perguntou o que diabos ele estava fazendo e tentou lembrar a si mesmo que aquilo não era permitido. Eles não podiam ficar próximos assim. Seu coração saltou no peito em uma resposta contrariada a sua tentativa de se afastar, mas tal feito parecia impossível. Além disso, o grifinório não parecia incomodado. Pelo contrário, seus olhos verdes brilhavam de um modo divertido e seus lábios estavam erguidos em um sorriso. O sonserino bufou, exasperado, e ergueu o queixo para manter sua posição.

— Você é absurdo, Potter.

Harry revirou os olhos e puxou o frasco que vinha trazendo no bolso, estendendo-o para o sonserino. Os olhos cinzentos de Draco analisaram com cautela a poção de cor roxa que se agitava no interior do vidro e então se ergueram para o outro com uma suspeita velada.

— Tentando me envenenar tão cedo? Pensei que ainda estava insistindo nas tentativas de ser amigável.

— Não seja ridículo. — Harry bufou. — Eu nunca envenenaria ninguém.

— Claro que não. Não o santo e perfeito Potter.

— Quer calar a boca e apenas aceitar logo? É uma poção do sono. Para a sua insônia — ele explicou como um idiota. — Foi a Hermione quem fez, então com certeza vai ser muito eficiente.

— Por que está fazendo isso? Por que se importar?

— Porque eu entendo a sensação de estar sufocado demais para dormir. E, bom — Ele deu de ombros. —, eu apenas pensei que poderia ajudar de algum modo.

Para o seu prazer, Draco corou e desviou o olhar parecendo estranhamente atordoado. Só mais tarde lhe ocorreu que talvez o outro não estivesse acostumado a ser o objeto de preocupação de outras pessoas, como o próprio Harry havia sido após conviver tantos anos com os Dursley e aprender a não esperar nada oferecido de boa vontade.

Ele foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio que ameaçava a se formar, assistindo-o brincar com o frasco, girando-o entre os dedos pálidos como se não soubesse o que responder. Harry não estava esperando um agradecimento, mas não desejava que a conversa se encerrasse tão depressa.

— Vai voltar aqui amanhã à noite? — perguntou como quem não queria nada.

— Me _stalkeando_ , Potter? — Draco apreciou a cor lhe subir as bochechas e os olhos verdes se tornarem agitados. _Ha!_ Ele estava realmente. Ao contrário do que se pensaria, o conhecimento de tal fato o fez sentir poderoso. Potter não disse mais uma palavra, então o sonserino desdenhou: — Com medo de responder?

— Eu apenas fiz uma pergunta, se não quer me dizer a decisão é sua.

Malfoy ergueu as sobrancelhas e Harry amaldiçoou o quão bem ele parecia naquele momento. Um desejo súbito de tocar aquele ponto em que elas se arqueavam nasceu em seu peito, mas o jovem rapidamente o abafou antes que pudesse fazer alguma bobagem.

— Merlin, quanta irritação. — Draco revirou os olhos, um sorriso teimando em tomar seus lábios. Ele estava se divertindo, brincando daquele modo com o outro. Ambos rondando, mas nunca admitindo o que realmente se passava por baixo de todas aquelas insinuações. — Se deseja mesmo saber, eu estarei aqui. Minha mãe me escreveu para avisar que está reformando o Chalé e que tudo estava uma completa bagunça. Consequentemente seria melhor para mim se eu permanecesse em Hogwarts durante as festas.

Os lábios de Harry se torceram em um sorriso involuntário.

— O quê? — Draco demandou.

— Nada. Eu apenas gosto do jeito que você fala. Sempre tão adequado e com palavras tão bonitas.

— Isso se chama vocabulário, Potter. Você devia começar a pensar em adquirir um.

Harry decidiu ignorar essa.

— Bom, quem sabe nos encontremos novamente então.

— Pensei que estivesse indo com os Weasleys e a Granger. — O rosto dele se franziu em confusão.

Harry pensou consigo mesmo sobre o quanto seus planos haviam acabado de mudar drasticamente e piscou para o Malfoy que o olhou espantado.

— Não dessa vez.

ᴓ

No dia seguinte eles partiram para A Toca, mas, daquela vez, Harry não estava indo com eles.

— Tem certeza que vai ficar bem? — Hermione perguntou, preocupada.

Harry observou a figura solitária de Draco atravessar o Pátio enquanto ele se despedia dos amigos, os olhos prateados firmes em si, fitando-o com um meio sorriso zombeteiro que causou arrepios subindo por sua coluna. Ele desviou os olhos, apenas por instante, para responder a amiga que ainda aguardava ansiosa sua palavra.

— Tenho sim, Hermione, vou ficar bem. Diga a Sra. Weasley que eu sinto muito, mas que irei durante o feriado de Páscoa.

— Pode deixar que eu sei lidar com a mamãe. Se cuida, cara. — Rony deu um tapinha em seu braço, arrastando a garota consigo que ainda continuava com a testa franzida em dúvida. — Nos vemos em uma semana.

— Eu vou me cuidar. — Ele acenou para os dois, sorrindo carinhosamente. Seus olhos encontraram novamente os do Malfoy e ele não resistiu. — Com certeza vou cuidar disso.


	3. Harry, as tradições trouxas e o flagrante no Salão Principal

Harry pulou da cama na manhã de Natal com o estômago se revirando de ansiedade. Ele mal teria notado a pequena pilha de presentes ao lado da cama se não houvesse tropeçado nela. Mesmo depois de sete anos sempre os encontrando ali, Harry nunca deixaria de olhar os pacotes embrulhados com uma mistura de surpresa e carinho. Após tanto tempo, ele continuava não os esperando. Ele abriu os presentes e os guardou no malão, puxando as roupas e se vestindo com cuidado antes de descer para o Salão Principal e se deparar com uma única mesa redonda, na qual o corpo docente e mais alguns alunos remanescentes se encontravam sentados com expressões agitadas.

Ele tentou captar o olhar de Draco durante o banquete, mas o sonserino parecia não perceber suas tentativas, ou se percebia, optava por ignorá-las em favor das outras pessoas que também compunham a mesa, ninguém mais sabia que eles vinham se encontrando todos as noites por vários dias. Talvez, pensou depois, ele apenas quisesse manter as coisas assim.

As horas restantes do dia foram gastas na poltrona confortável em frente a lareira, com pensamentos conflitantes sobre levar ou não um presente para Draco e caso o fizesse o quanto de seus sentimentos isso revelaria? Ele decidiu deixar essa ideia escondida por um tempo e subiu as escadas para pegar o livro que Hermione lhe dera sobre aurores famosos ao longo dos séculos em uma tentativa de se distrair. Funcionou por um tempo, mas não o suficiente e logo sua mente voltou a se concentrar no avançar vagaroso dos ponteiros do relógio.

Naquela noite, ele subiu mais cedo para a Torre de Astronomia, pensando em chegar antes de Draco, mas, para sua surpresa, já o encontrou lá parecendo tão ansioso e desconfiado quanto ele próprio se sentia. Para sua sorte, ele não havia trazido presente algum, temeroso quanto a reação do Malfoy caso tentasse entregá-lo. Harry seguiu até o seu lugar costumeiro e tentou manter os olhos longe da silhueta do outro ao seu lado, falhando miseravelmente na tentativa. Por qualquer que fosse a magia que ele usava, o maldito estava ainda mais bonito naquela noite, as olheiras haviam desaparecido – teria ele usado a poção? –, as bochechas mais cheias e coradas, o cabelo perfeitamente alinhado, até mesmo aquele pulôver parecia destacar os ângulos esculpidos de seus ombros.

— Está quente aqui. — Foi o seu comentário brilhante.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, um meio sorriso zombeteiro surgindo em seus lábios.

— Percebi que você parece ter uma tendência ridícula a não se importar com o frio então usei um feitiço de aquecimento — ele respondeu diante o olhar espantado que recebeu. — O quê? Você esperava dividir o cachecol comigo de novo, Potter? Ou apenas convenientemente esqueceu que magia existia? — Ele se divertiu mais do que deveria vendo-o corar e se atrapalhar com as palavras. — Sua eloquência me deixa admirado. Não sei como conseguiu dar todas aquelas entrevistas sem morrer engasgado.

— Você leu minhas entrevistas?

Claro. É claro que ele se concentraria nisso.

— Óbvio, Potter. Meu público adora. De que outro modo eu poderia entreter meus conterrâneos sonserinos se não com imitações prestigiosas dos seus maiores triunfos? Perderíamos toda uma tradição das noites de sábado caso eu não o fizesse.

A risada dele lhe causou arrepios e uma onda de satisfação por ter sido capaz de fazê-lo rir. Precisava admitir que aquelas noites o estavam deixando mal-acostumado e que os dias que se seguiam entre elas eram preenchidos por pensamentos sobre esses momentos, dissecando e revivendo gestos e palavras, mesmo as pequenas ações que demonstravam que Potter não o temia, muito menos o recriminava. Draco era apenas Draco aos seus olhos, e isso era um alívio que não podia ser mensurado.

— Mas que monstruosidade é essa que você está usando?

Harry se balançou em uma agitação nervosa ao seu lado, os cabelos caindo sobre os óculos de modo insistente. Draco queria estender a mão e afastá-los do caminho já que parecia que o outro não o faria, mas se repreendeu por isso. A verdade é que estava apenas buscando maneiras de tocá-lo sem parecer tão desesperado. Ele se forçou a afastar a atenção daquele rosto que conhecia tão bem e encarou fixamente a peça verde com pomos de ouro em um dourado brilhante formando um enorme H em seu peito como se esta fosse potencialmente ofensiva. Não foi tão difícil, a peça era.

— É um suéter Weasley. — Os cantos de sua boca se ergueram em um sorriso quase carinhoso. — Todo ano a Senhora Weasley tricota um para mim no Natal mesmo que eu não faça parte da família.

— Quanto sentimentalismo. — Draco revirou os olhos. — Mas tenho que admitir que o verde lhe cai bem. Já pensou em tentar uma vaga na Sonserina? Somos terrivelmente possessivos com essa cor.

Os olhos dele de repente se tornaram distantes, como se ele estivesse perdido em uma memória a qual Draco não podia ver. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativo, puxou do bolso do suéter um pacote pardo recheado de chocolates caseiros e o ofereceu um. Mais um presente dos Weasley, o sonserino supôs e aceitou. Afinal, chocolate é chocolate, e Draco não seria tão obtuso a ponto de recusar.

— Sabia que o chapéu seletor queria me colocar na Sonserina?

Draco engasgou com o doce e apenas o olhou surpreso, a voz travada demais na garganta para que pudesse emitir qualquer som. Potter riu de sua cara e jogou outro chocolate na boca aberta, pegando-o com habilidade.

— Eles _sempre_ reagem assim.

Esse comentário fez Draco encontrar a própria voz.

— Você quer dizer então que teríamos sido colegas? Dividiríamos um dormitório? Seríamos amigos? — Malfoy riu com gosto. — Consegue imaginar isso acontecendo?

— Não sei — ele respondeu. _Mas acho que teria me apaixonado por você do mesmo jeito,_ foi o que pensou.

— Todos aqueles anos que poderíamos ter continuado campeões invictos da Taça das Casas. — Draco balançou a cabeça pesaroso. — Todos os pontos ganhos apenas por ser um maldito herói. Que desperdício!

— _Hey_! Não seja um mau perdedor. — Harry o empurrou com o ombro e ambos riram porque as preocupações naquela época eram bem mais simples.

Eles ficaram ali até que o Sol nascesse por completo, até que todo o chocolate fosse consumido por entre histórias trocadas ao longo de todos aqueles anos. E por mais que Draco soubesse que aquilo era errado, que o Profeta Diário e o todo o mundo bruxo teriam um grande choque se os vissem assim, ele não conseguia se refrear, não quando seu coração parecia tão leve em seu peito, não quando o mundo parecia mais simples e a vida mais cheia de sentido com o som das risadas de Potter e o toque quente de seus dedos em sua pele.

Sempre que pensava nisso ele sentia a tristeza o fisgar de jeito, mas bastava apenas um daqueles sorrisos acompanhados pelo brilho presente nos olhos verdes a encará-lo como se ele fosse alguém importante, especial, para que todo o resto desaparecesse de sua mente e ele se permitisse sentir, aproveitar o momento e fingir apenas por alguns instantes que ele era um bruxo qualquer que também tinha direito de se encontrar com a pessoa que gosta e se sentir feliz por isso.

Se ao menos as coisas fossem tão fáceis agora...

— Vejo você a noite? — Harry perguntou. Ele sempre perguntava a mesma coisa ao se despedirem.

— Só se for nos seus sonhos — era o que Draco respondia, mas quando o grifinório retornava na noite seguinte e em todas as outras daquela semana, ele o encontrava lá esperando.

ᴓ

— Você devia mesmo pensar em cortar o cabelo — foi a primeira coisa que o sonserino disse ao vê-lo abandonar a capa e se materializar no espaço entre as escadas. Era noite de ano novo e Harry havia escapado por pouco de um encontro com Filch na subida até ali.

— Meu cabelo te incomoda?

— Bastante — Draco admitiu. — Nem mesmo magia parece dar um jeito nele. É algo realmente notável.

— Olha quem fala. — Harry revirou os olhos, tomando seu lugar e passando os dedos pelos fios apenas para provocá-lo. — Ao menos eu não perco meia hora todos os dias só conferindo se havia passado gel o suficiente.

— Você está falando mal do meu cabelo, Potter? De todas as coisas estúpidas que já fez, dessa vez você conseguiu se superar.

— Não deixa de ser verdade. — O grifinório riu, segurando os pulsos de Draco que havia se virado para empurrá-lo.

— Você é ridículo.

— E você me adora por isso.

Harry só se deu conta do que havia dito quando as mãos dele ficaram imóveis sob as suas e os olhos claros se desviaram do seu rosto. Ele soltou os pulsos do outro e pigarreou para afastar a vergonha.

— Trouxe algo para você. — Draco o assistiu ficar de quinze tons diferentes do vermelho ao roxo, e coçar a nuca sem jeito antes de lhe estender um pequeno pacote embalado em um papel de presente verde de textura aveludada e macia. — Não pude lhe dar no Natal porque não sabia qual seria a sua reação, mas agora não estou me importando muito com isso.

Ele empurrou o pacote em suas mãos ao ver que o Malfoy não fazia esforço algum para pegá-lo. Desconfiado, Draco desembrulhou o presente e puxou dele um delicado instrumento esculpido em prata com uma manivela em forma de serpente e olhos feitos de pequenas esmeraldas.

— É uma caixinha de música — ele explicou, girando a manivela. — É um instrumento trouxa para...

— Eu sei o que é, Potter — Draco murmurou.

Harry soltou a manivela e deixou as notas suaves e doces ecoarem entre eles. Ele assistiu ao outro fitar o presente e podia jurar que seus olhos estavam marejados. A melodia era simples, mas reverberava em seu corpo como um rio límpido e fluído, envolvendo-o em um abraço que ele nem mesmo sabia que necessitava até recebê-lo. Quando a caixinha ficou imóvel e silenciosa, ele a fechou entre os dedos e ergueu o olhar para o Potter que ainda o observava atentamente, vendo aquilo que por tanto tempo ele havia mantido oculto de todos.

— Por quê? — perguntou uma única vez.

Harry deu de ombros.

— Dizem que a música é uma das portas para a alma.

Draco riu, amargo.

— Eu não tenho alma, Potter, então esta que você está me dando deve ser a sua.

Os cílios dele caíram, lançando sombras sobre as bochechas.

— Sim, você tem — ele disse com confiança. — Está bem escondida, mas existe lá embaixo de todos os espinhos.

Eles estavam próximos agora e Harry queria desesperadamente beijá-lo. Ele não sabia quando esse desejo havia nascido, mas agora que tinha ciência parecia quase impossível que houvesse passado tanto tempo sem notá-lo. Maldito Malfoy com seus sorrisos sarcásticos e sobrancelhas afiadas. Foram longas noites durante aquela semana conhecendo as diversas facetas que o outro possuía. Havia uma história violenta entre eles, mas Harry sentiu alguma esperança de que aqueles dias finalmente houvessem passado.

— Como você sabe? — Draco sussurrou.

— Eu apenas sinto.

Harry pigarreou para afastar o desejo súbito e desviou os olhos para as estrelas que se assomavam diante deles em um mar brilhante e sem fim. Porém, para seu espanto, o sonserino não recuou. Pelo contrário, aproximou-se mais e mais, até que suas testas estavam se tocando, os fios prateados mesclando-se aos negros e os olhos cinzentos fixos nos verdes que o fitavam de volta em choque.

Draco estava tão cansado de fingir.

Ele deixou os dedos deslizaram pelo rosto dele, os polegares acariciando as bolsas sob os olhos, prova das horas de sono perdido e das noites em claro que ele próprio experimentava. Suas respirações se mesclaram na pouca distância que os separava, a pele fria pela brisa deslizando por eles com suavidade.

— Me diga o que você quer, Potter — sussurrou. — Por que está realmente aqui?

Harry desviou os olhos dos lábios de aparência tão macia dele para suas íris claras reluzindo ao luar. A visão formava um belo quadro. Draco, com as maçãs do rosto tingindo-se lentamente de vermelho sob o olhar atento do grifinório, as linhas esculpidas de seu rosto anguloso demarcadas pelas sombras, as palavras brilhando óbvias em seus olhos.

_Peça_ , era o que ele estava dizendo, _peça e será seu_. Porque Malfoy nunca perderia a chance de provocá-lo. Ele adoraria ver o famoso Potter ceder a seus desejos e satisfazer os caprichos que guardava no fundo de sua alma. Adoraria vê-lo descer do pedestal e se afundar naquela teia de provocações que ambos teciam desde a primeira vez que haviam se encontrado. Ah, sim, ele queria muito ter o privilégio dessa visão. Porém, se este pensava que o grifinório fosse recuar, estava para ter uma surpresa.

Harry agarrou as mãos que o tocavam com tanta delicadeza e as apertou firme entre as suas. Sobre os dedos entrelaçados, ele lambeu os lábios e sussurrou de volta para o Malfoy cortando o ar da noite com uma confissão há pouco obtida:

— Por você. Eu quero você, Malfoy.

Draco recuou com a afirmação. Ele não esperava ouvir isso. Acostumara-se demais a rejeição e aos olhares julgadores, acomodara-se em manter o tom de flerte e aquela paixão vergonhosa que nutria pelo outro bem oculta sobre duzentas camadas diferentes de chame e frieza calculada. No entanto, ele já devia saber. Maldita impulsividade grifinória. Maldito destino que parecia brincar com sua vida sempre do modo mais infeliz que poderia fazer.

— Eu pensei que você gostasse da garota Weasley — desconversou, pousando a caixinha de música no parapeito entre eles.

— E eu pensei que você me odiasse — Harry rebateu, de repente muito vermelho e eternamente arrependido por ter se deixado levar. Era agora que ele deixaria de ver Draco para sempre? Era nesse momento que seus caminhos tomavam rumos separados? Ele não tinha certeza de que conseguiria lidar com a ideia. Para sua surpresa, porém, ele pareceu ponderar e lhe ofereceu uma resposta sincera.

— Houve um tempo em que eu odiei — admitiu, ainda sem entender muito bem que o levava a compartilhar aquilo. Talvez algo na sinceridade desmedida do outro o fizesse querer ser um pouco mais verdadeiro também. — O grande Potter com todos os seus admiradores. Mas agora, penso que há espaço para as duas coisas.

— Você pode me chamar pelo nome, sabe disso, não é? Nos conhecemos há bastante tempo para que isso seja aceitável.

Draco optou por ignorar o pedido.

— Aceitável, mas que bela palavra. Vejo que alguém está aprendendo.

— Idiota.

— Aprendi com o melhor.

Harry riu, mas seus pensamentos não estavam totalmente focados nisso. Confiando em seus instintos, ele agarrou a mão do Malfoy, a pele bronzeada contrastando com a palidez dele, e a manteve segura por entre os dedos, olhando diretamente em seus olhos ao falar:

— Draco — O som do seu nome sendo dito por ele o fez vacilar. —, eu sei que a parte mais assustadora é desapegar do passado e eu sei que nós dois estamos com medo. Nós dois cometemos erros e nos magoamos pelo caminho, estamos feridos e marcados e todos os dias é uma escolha difícil. Mas quero que saiba que se você aceitar, eu estou aqui para que me escolha.

Escolha. Chegava a ser engraçado. Como se Draco tivesse realmente alguma escolha ao longo da vida. Mas ali estava Potter, com seus olhos verdes e confiantes, seu toque firme e reconfortante, dizendo a ele que tinha esse poder. Ele acreditava piamente nisso.

O sonserino engoliu em seco, sentindo aquela gavinha se torcer ainda mais em seu coração. Inevitável. Harry Potter era mesmo algo a se considerar. Teimosia e coragem, um cabelo estúpido e gestos bobos. Ele havia lhe trazido presentes e rira consigo como se não fosse nada demais. _Ah_ , Draco suspirou. Porque aquilo era tão fácil e o amor, o amor é um fantasma que você não pode controlar. Talvez ele apenas pudesse falar, deixar as palavras escaparem de sua boca, a verdade oculta que não podia feri-lo agora.

— Meia noite — Harry sussurrou ao ouvir o tique em seu relógio. — Feliz ano novo, Draco.

— Feliz ano novo, Potter. — Harry revirou os olhos diante da insistência dele.

Com um movimento, puxou a varinha e, antes que Draco pudesse recuar e pensar que a usaria para atacá-lo, ele girou o pulso e sussurrou um feitiço que havia aprendido com os Jorge em sua última passagem pela Toca. Pequenas explosões coloridas explodiram da ponta, unindo-se em figuras e formas cintilantes, reluzindo contra a brancura da neve.

— O que você está fazendo? Quer atrair a escola inteira?

Draco amaldiçoou infinitamente a falta de noção dos grifinórios, já começando a se levantar para sair dali antes que fossem pegos. Ao menos, esse era o plano até a mão quente de Potter envolver mais firme a sua e o puxar novamente para o chão em um pedido mudo para que permanecesse acompanhado de um olhar implorativo daqueles olhos verdes. O Malfoy suspirou e se acomodou novamente em seu lugar, mais próximo dele do que seria adequado. Ele só podia estar ficando maluco, arriscando uma detenção apenas porque o santo Potter havia o olhado com jeitinho. E maldito fosse, como alguém conseguia negar qualquer coisa para aquele olhar?

— Relaxe, é apenas uma tradição trouxa assistira queima de fogos na virada. Não que eu tenha saído para isso, mas lembro de ouvi-los do meu armário e imaginar se seriam tão bonitos quanto faziam parecer.

E ali estava Draco, sentindo _pena_ do Potter. Ele suspirou.

— Muito bem, faça como quiser. Vamos ver os malditos fogos.

O sorriso que lhe deu em resposta brilhava muito mais que as faíscas multicoloridas que emitia de sua varinha. Draco desviou os olhos repetindo para si mesmo que _não_ estava ficando vermelho por isso. Por vários minutos, eles assistiram a queima em um silêncio confortável, Harry sorrindo com a emoção daquilo e Draco fingindo estar irritado, mas apreciando secretamente o espetáculo.

— Tem outra tradição que os trouxas fazem nesse momento. — Harry quebrou o silêncio, as sobrancelhas erguidas com a ideia que acabara de lhe ocorrer. O Malfoy o olhou de modo inquisitivo e um pouco arrogante.

— E o que eu saberia sobre tradições trouxas? — Draco raramente saia de casa e menos ainda se aventurava na Londres trouxa. Ele sempre teve consciência de seu status, de quem ele era, daqueles que desprezavam sua família ou aqueles que corriam para as colunas de fofocas no momento em que ele fazia algo minimamente interessante.

Harry sorriu para ele em resposta, os olhos verdes adquirindo aquele tom brincalhão como se escondessem algo que ele não sabia.

— Você vai me dizer qual é ou apenas ficar me olhando feito um idiota?

— Acho melhor eu simplesmente _mostrar_.

Nesse momento, Harry o puxou contra si, pressionando seus lábios de um modo afobado e com toda a determinação da Grifinória que Draco estava começando a valorizar. Mas o Malfoy não o deixaria ganhar. Eles se atracaram um contra o outro, mãos buscando necessitadas pelo corpo alheio, tocando a pele por baixo do suéter ridículo que ele usava, como se apenas aguardassem aquela faísca para se deixarem levar pelos desejos sonhados. Potter o empurrou contra a parede e de repente sua boca estava em seu pescoço, uma das pernas abrindo as suas, as mãos firmes em seus quadris e tudo o que Draco podia fazer para se manter são era respirar descompassadamente e devolver o gesto com tudo que vinha guardando.

Eles foram interrompidos por um miado estridente e um par de olhos vermelhos que os encaravam com malícia. Madame Nor-r-a.

— Filch. — Harry sussurrou, afastando-se dele como Draco pudesse queimá-lo.

— Sabe que é culpa sua e daqueles seus fogos. — Ele ofegou.

Os olhos de Potter estavam muito arregalados, sua boca vermelha e o cabelo uma bagunça ainda maior do que costumava ser. Draco o observou atordoado e quente, sentindo uma pontada aguda de orgulho por ser o responsável por deixá-lo naquele estado. Eles ouviram os passos e a respiração asmática do zelador subindo pelos degraus e a adrenalina jorrou por suas veias, impulsionando-os a agir. Porém, Draco não estava pronto ainda para deixá-lo partir, não depois do grifinório ter tido a audácia de beijá-lo daquele modo. Não, haviam muitas coisas que o Malfoy gostaria de fazer com Potter, mas nenhuma delas no alto dessa torre.

— Por aqui — ele sussurrou, agarrando a manga do suéter dele e o puxou em direção a uma passagem secreta a qual ele usava regularmente para chegar ali.

Harry jogou a capa sobre os dois e eles se enfiaram pela passagem, prendendo a respiração quando os passos chegaram mais perto. Seus corpos estavam muito próximos e o garoto temia que o Malfoy pudesse sentir os batimentos descompassados de seu coração ainda agitado pelo beijo. O calor tomava cada um de seus membros e a respiração dele em sua nuca apenas fazia crescer a vontade que ele tinha de se virar e prensá-lo novamente contra a parede.

— Vamos logo — Draco o puxou em direção as escadas em espiral que levaram até as masmorras e eles seguiram em silêncio deixando Filch a conversar com sua gata para trás. O garoto carregou o grifinório até a entrada do dormitório da Sonserina e murmurou a senha para a parede que ocultava a entrada: — _Serpensortia._

Harry não teve tempo de ver o quanto o lugar havia mudado desde a sua visita em seu Segundo ano, uma vez que o Malfoy tinha um punhado de suas vestes bem presas entre os dedos e o arrastava com uma deliberação decidida em direção aos dormitórios vazios por conta do feriado. Quando ele acendeu o abajur, deixando o quarto a meia luz, e o empurrou em direção a cama sobre os lençóis de seda verde que deslizavam como água por seu corpo e sorriu desdenhoso ante a visão, Harry soube que estava perdido.

— Agora — ele disse. —, podemos continuar de onde paramos.

Se o perguntassem o quanto ele lembrava daqueles momentos, Harry poderia enumerar várias coisas: o modo que a boca de Draco se curvava sempre que o garoto lhe beijava em um lugar diferente, as mãos traçando uma trilha em seu corpo por onde logo a boca seguiria; as roupas se amontoando no chão, retiradas com pressa por mãos ávidas; o contato das peles que enviava faíscas por sua coluna e os ruídos que escapavam de sua boca que tornavam tudo ainda mais sensual; os olhos claros dele consumidos pelo desejo enquanto se moviam em uníssono, bocas se encontrando ofegantes, marcas sendo deixadas em seu pescoço, os dedos esguios de Draco puxando seus cabelos e passando por seu rosto, erguendo-o para que pudesse realmente olhá-lo, permitindo que ele visse aquela parte sua reservada e aceitando o que o outro havia lhe oferecido. Eles eram duas partes de um incêndio, queimando e consumindo um ao outro com toques e palavras sussurradas. Mas o principal havia sido o som dos lábios dele a moldarem o seu nome enquanto ambos se movimentavam mais rapidamente em direção ao ápice.

— Harry — o Malfoy chamou, a cabeça apoiada na curva de seu pescoço, a boca se abrindo com o prazer e o rosto enfiado nos cachos revoltosos que ele dizia detestar. — Harry. — O grifinório apertou ainda mais as mãos pousadas nas costas dele e o beijou até que sua mente se reduzisse a um completo vazio.

Isso foi o suficiente para fazê-lo vir, o suficiente para manter o sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto enquanto puxava o lençol sobre os corpos desnudos, o suficiente para beijar-lhe a testa com carinho antes de se enroscar ao seu lado em uma posição confortável e fechar os olhos, entregando-se enfim a exaustão.

Naquela noite, Harry dormiu profundamente como não fazia em muito tempo.

O único porém é que ele não estava em sua cama.

— Isso nunca mais vai voltar a acontecer, ouviu bem, Potter? — Draco havia murmurado, os cabelos loiros uma completa bagunça pela qual o outro havia sido o responsável e ainda sonolento quando despertaram pela manhã enrolados nos braços um do outro.

Harry sorriu de lado, sabendo muito bem que toda aquela pose do Malfoy não passava de uma fachada bem ordenada e se inclinou para beijá-lo novamente, sussurrando de modo provocativo em seu ouvido:

— Se é esse o seu desejo.

ᴓ

Aquela havia sido a primeira vez que dormiram juntos, mas não seria a última.

ᴓ

— E então Harry, teve boas festas? — Hermione perguntou quando se encontraram no Salão Principal para o café da manhã após o retorno deles. Em breve as aulas começariam e Harry espiava por entre as cabeças que entravam tentando discernir os cabelos claros do Malfoy. — Você parece bem descansado. — Ela constatou satisfeita.

— E estou. Realmente dormi bastante durante esses dias.

— Entendo — A amiga comentou com tranquilidade, mas quando o garoto ergueu os olhos para encará-la, descobriu-a com o mesmo olhar astuto e afiado que ela dispensava as exibições de feitiços. — Tenho certeza que a razão para isso está intimamente ligada com o motivo de você estar usando uma gravata da Sonserina.

— O quê? — Ele deixou cair os talheres com estrépito.

A garota ergueu as sobrancelhas e apontou para a peça que o denunciava com seu verde e prata, enquanto seus colegas de classe se amontoavam ao seu redor para conferir se o que ela havia dito era verdade. Harry sentiu um buraco se abrir sob seus pés ao erguer a cabeça e encontrar um Malfoy de pé atrás da amiga com uma expressão mista de irritação e resignação, apontando para a própria gravata que reluzia em tons de vermelho e dourado.

— Potter — ele disse. —, acho que você está com uma coisa que me pertence.

— Oh. — Foi todo o ruído que Harry conseguiu emitir. E depois: — Eu posso explicar.

Hermione riu.

— Tenho certeza de que não vai ser necessário.

O garoto voltou os olhos para o sonserino ainda meio irritado a sua frente.

— Francamente, por que eu acreditei que seria diferente? — O Malfoy revirou os olhos, mas não parecia tão consternado quanto ao acontecimento. 

Harry relaxou e riu. Bateu no punho que Hermione erguia com um largo sorriso e levantou-se de seu lugar, contornando a mesa e caminhando até o outro que mantinha uma postura reservada, os braços bem apertados contra o peito como se estes servissem de escudo para os comentários que se erguiam sonoros ao seu redor.

— Acho que agora é tarde demais para isso — ele comentou, sem conseguir parar de sorrir.

Draco suspirou, exasperado.

— Isso significa que vamos deixar a discrição de lado?

Harry puxou a mão dele para a sua e permitiu a cabeça descansar na curva de seu pescoço, aspirando o perfume forte que o sonserino sempre parecia emanar. Entre os murmúrios que agora enchiam com força o Salão Principal, com um suspiro e um sorriso satisfeito, ele respondeu:

— Eu nunca fui muito bom em ser discreto mesmo.

E o beijou.


End file.
